Snowed In
by Dark Saint
Summary: ...or "A Night With Jun Motomiya"
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'alls! Greetings from the Dark Realms! This is your basic opening-and-disclaimers routine so here goes! I thought this up due to the 2 different snow storms we got up here in Hickville and wondering what would happen if my friends and I got stuck overnight in the school. Luckily, WE didn't have to live through it! UNfortunately, the DigiDestined are living this experience for me. *evil laughter*  
  
Oh yeah, though the beginning has a few paragraphs of DETAIL (yes, I am warning you now) it leads up to the story. See if you can guess who the *DUNDUNDUN* DETAIL is about!  
This fic starts out with Davis, Kari, and Tai, but it will get to the main characters very quickly! I've got my pairings set in here: Taiora is a definite! And there's a hint of Jyoumi somewhere later in this, as well as a drop-in of Takari, Kenlie, and Daisunie (a pairing of my own...but it isn't major) And as for Matt, well, hehhehheh..you'll see! So onward to the fic!  
  
Disclaimers: Aww man! I hate these! Alright so I admit that I DO NOT own Digimon!!! It belongs to Toei and Fox and all those other peoples in Japan.... But I DO own Annie and "the brown-haired girl." You'll find out her name later. And now that that's done...FIC TIME!  
  
  
Snowed In: A Night with Jun Motomiya (A/N: that about sums it up)  
  
Night began to disperse as the dawning orb slowly peaked out from behind her   
covers of sleep. Light tinted the darkness with brighter and brighter shades   
of faint blues, pinks, and reds. Birds began to chirp and whistle as a cool   
breeze floated through the trees in an airy dance. The signs of Spring   
whispered their songs of joy as Winter seemed to stroll along his way to the   
ends of the earth.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of brown and blue bolted through the stilled calm. The   
flash dashed down the sidewalk and into one of the many buildings   
surrounding the streets, finally stopping it's human form in front of an   
elevator. The human boy pushed at the buttons in a great hurry, constantly   
looking over his shoulder.  
  
After but only a few moments, the boy gave up on the silver machine and   
dashed up the numerous flights of stairs, nearly knocking over an old   
gentleman in the process. He ran breathlessly around a corner and down a   
hallway until he skid to a stop in front of a small door. Ringing the bell   
twice, he leaned against the frame to catch his breath, until the door   
opened from behind and he fell flat on his back inside the apartment.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in, Davis." an older boy holding the door commented.  
  
"Yeah, well..." the boy picked himself up and quickly bowed in respect.   
"Where's Kari? We gotta get going and fast!"  
  
"Whoa...Hey what's the rush?"  
  
Davis began to breathe normally again as he glanced back out the door. "No   
time. Just c'mon!"  
  
"Uhh....alright...KARI!!!" Tai called to the back of the apartment.  
  
"COMING!" a young girl shouted as she emerged from the hall. "How do you   
expect me to find my backpack in that mess of a room you've created?"  
  
"Pick up the mess for me."  
  
Kari shook her head and grabbed her coat. "Ohayo, Davis."  
  
Davis grabbed the siblings' hands and practically dragged them out the door.   
"'Hi's' later. Let's get outta here before--"  
  
The boy was cut off by a high-pitched, squealish voice from down the hall.   
"Taichi-chan!"  
  
Both boys groaned as the infamous Jun Motomiya skipped down the corridor   
with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"If you would tell me she's coming along," Tai whispered to Davis. "Then I   
would get out of the house quicker." Then his voice raised back to normal as   
he put on the best smile he could muster. "Jun...Konnichiwa...You're   
looking...different today..."  
  
Jun continued to smile at the, what she considered it to be, compliment.   
Ever since the Odaiba Highschool had said students could dress with a little   
more freedom, while keeping close to the basic codes of course, she had been   
planning on an outfit to make her "stand out in Matt's eyes." Most of the   
other students still opted for the main dress uniform, but threw in an   
occasional t-shirt or wore jeans with the dress top every now and then.  
  
Jun's outfit consisted of the usual uniform skirt, except for the white   
version, and the usual green jacket was held over her shoulder with her   
fingers. Instead of the usual dress blouse, she donned a black t-shirt with   
"Stylin' " written on the front in sparkles. She wore typical black shoes   
and white kneesocks, and to top it off, her face had on just a little too   
much lipstick, blush, mascara, and emerald-green eyeshadow.  
  
"Oh gee. Do you really like it?!" Jun exclaimed with a twirl. "Because I was   
hoping that it might give me a bit of a more...'attitudish' flare. Just like   
Yamato, you know. Hey, speaking of Yamato, Tai do you think that--"  
  
"We better be going. Davis and I have to catch up with TK and the others at   
Mr. Inoue's store or we'll miss them." Kari interupted, closing the door to   
the apartment and taking Davis's hand along with her down the hall.  
  
"Uhh...yeah we better get going, Jun! Seeya!" Davis agreed as he walked with   
his friend.  
  
Jun just smiled more as she linked her arm through Tai's. "Great! I'll walk   
with you!"  
  
All three groaned as she began to talk on endlessly on their long route to   
school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And it's such a lovely day today. I'm so happy that Spring is finally   
here! Although it's still a little bit chilly out. You should have brought   
your jacket, Davis. Hey you two! Don't get too pally up there!"  
  
Kari and Davis turned to face Jun from their whispered conversation. Davis   
glared and Kari glanced at her poor brother before the two resumed their   
conversation.  
  
"I can't believe my brother. He is such a flirt! I don't know where he gets   
it from!" Jun began to ramble on again.  
  
"Yeah...me neither..." Tai said while looking for a way to escape. He took   
his chance as Jun slipped her arm from his to put her coat on. He walked up   
closer to Davis and murmured, "Is there ANY way to get your sister to SHUT   
UP?!"  
  
"Well..." Davis started, actually trying to think for once. "Give her   
another guy to talk to."  
  
Tai sighed, "That really helps..." He groaned as he saw the Elementary / Jr.   
High school quickly approaching and dreaded the few blocks he'd have to walk   
alone with Jun.  
  
"Hey, there's TK and Yolei. Hi!" Kari called out as she started to quicken   
her pace.  
  
"Oh that's right." Tai complained. "Abandon me within first sights of   
Mini-Matt!"  
  
Davis started to run as well. "Hey, wait up! Whoa!" He stumbled as he   
knocked into a young girl, causing her to drop a few books. "Hey, watch it!   
Oh..." he bent down to pick them up. "Sorry, Annie."  
  
"You okay, Davis?" the light-red haired girl asked as she took her books. "I   
thought I heard you say 'Ow'..."  
  
"Huh! Well...uh...no. I'm just fine. Nothing wrong with me at all!" Davis   
blushed while giving his backpack a light punch. Another little squeak   
escaped and Tai shook his head as the two younger kids walked towards   
school.  
  
"Must have DemiVeemon in there...poor guy. Well, least I know now why Kari   
hasn't been complaining so much lately...Ack!"  
  
"Tai, come on! The light will turn green soon!" Jun was tugging on his arm   
as she ran across the crosswalk.  
  
"Oh, heaven forbid you'd leave me on the other side!" he grumbled then   
looked around as he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hey! Tai! Wait up!" a blue-haired boy yelled as he ran towards the two.  
  
Tai smiled with relief at the sight of his friend. "Hey Joe! I didn't know   
you walked to school this way."  
  
Joe stopped to catch his breath. "I don't. But my car wouldn't start so I   
had to walk. You know, you should be wearing a heavier coat. It's supposed   
to snow sometime today."  
  
"Oh please. Spring Break starts tomorrow! Besides, the cold doesn't faze   
Taichi Kamiya!"  
  
"Alright. Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Jun smiled at Joe. "Sounds just like what I told my brother a minutes ago,   
right Taichi?"  
  
"Ehh...right..."  
  
"Oh..." Joe tried to smile while backing away slightly. "Hello, Jun..."  
  
"It's great you can walk with us, Joe!" she smiled while linking her arm   
through his as the three began to head down the sidewalk. "I just love being   
able to talk to new people each day. Hey! Speaking of English, did you by   
chance..."  
  
Tai shook his head at Jun's rambling mouth. "Poor Joe." he thought.   
"Well...least she's off my arm!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh. Sounds like you had fun this morning." Matt laughed as he and Tai   
walked out of Homeroom.  
  
"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be laughing if you had Jun hanging on you!" Tai   
sighed as he opened his locker. "I'm just lucky I ran into Joe!"  
  
"Yeah...leave the poor guy with the boy-hungry gremlin. Oh, couldja give   
this to Sora for me?"  
  
Tai looked at the envelope with 'Ms. Takenouchi' written on it in   
puzzlement. "Umm...sure...but--"  
  
"Aww...kuso!" he was cut off as Matt groaned and glanced around the hall.  
  
"Jun Alert..."  
  
"At 12 o'clock and accelerating fast."  
  
"Code Red?"  
  
"Nowhere to dodge." Matt said while slamming his head lightly against his   
locker. "Man...And this day was going so well too."  
  
Tai glanced behind him and saw Jun just a few feet away. He groaned and   
braced himself for impact.  
  
"Hey there, sweety!" the two heard a voice say. ..But it wasn't Jun's. Much   
less annoying!  
  
"Huh?" Tai glanced back and Matt looked up to see a brown-haired girl   
smiling at Matt as she approached.  
  
"Feeling better since last night? And what's this? A card for me? Aww...."   
the girl said as she took Sora's envelope. "You shouldn't have!"  
  
"Umm...well....uhh...." Matt blinked as he tried to sort things out. Tai was   
about to comment when he saw Matt look down the hall and smile evilly a bit.  
  
"Yeah, well, just a little something, tooo....show how much...I care about   
you! Heh..." Matt forced the smile further as he looked at the girl.  
  
The girl smiled back and leaned in closer, glancing down the hall a second.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is -- oof!" Tai began as he found the envelope thrust   
into his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry." the girl said as she turned back to her own locker. "You can   
pay me later."  
  
Tai blinked a second then looked back down the hall to find Jun stomping off   
in a huff.  
  
Matt took the few steps closer to the girl's locker, "Uhh...thanks for the   
help back there."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I owed her anyway."  
  
"Alright..." Matt searched for something else to get her talking. "So...You   
look kinda familiar. Go to any concerts in the area?"  
  
"Not usually." she said before peering around her locker. "Why, you some   
hot-shot rock star or something?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah..kinda..." Matt stuttered. "I'm part of a band, 'Hidoi Kaze'."  
  
The girl smiled a little. " 'Cruel Wind', huh? Yeah, I heard you guys were   
alright." She closed her locker and faced the blond hottie one last time.   
"Well, seeyaround...Rock Star..." And with that she was mixed in the crowd   
of other students.  
  
"Pretty weird." Tai commented.  
  
"Yeah..." said Matt as he stepped back to his locker. "But at least she got   
Jun away."  
  
"True. Still, she's pretty weird."  
  
"Nothing uncommon for you, Kamiya." Matt said as he shut his locker.  
  
Tai slammed his shut and glared at the boy. "Hey, at least I can talk when   
I'm near my girl!"  
  
Matt laughed slightly at the hint. "Ooo....big man! And you know I'm too   
busy for a girl."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Ehh...I dunno. What I do know is I'm gonna find out who she is...and why   
she helped out."  
  
Tai smirked at his friend's words as the two hurried to first period.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one. Or is this more of a prologue...hmm....ehh...you decide. So, who IS this brown-haired gal? What does she "ow" Jun? And more importantly, DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR???!!!!!!!! ^.^; heh heh....just kid  
Anyway, since this is my FIRST ACTUAL EVER attempt at a fic (that doesn't involve Britts, MSTings, and little voodoo dolls...hehheh...) I would really appreciate some reviews and comments. Heck, I'll accept one or two flames even! I just want the truth. Well, get reviewing! If I get enough, I'll try and put up a second chapter. Just don't expect it soon. My Health teacher has been catching me writing one too many times lately o.o;; Heh. Oh yeah, MST this if ya want. I dun care if ya do or don't. Just do it outta fun! Well, seeyaround! (in the fic sense)  



	2. Chapter 2

YES

YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!! ^-^ DarkSaint has been a VERY busy shoujo.... schoolwork.... school itself.... dance.... Youth Group.... new Tae kwan do class... @_@ All this adds up to me taking over a month to put up this next part. And yes I am VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry for making y'alls wait for so long!

Anyhew, recap from the last chapter is that Jun's (of course) bein' her obnoxious self, and a mystery girl has jumped in to help shoo her away from Matt...or at least she did once. Who is she? Why is she helping Matt? Will Jun EVER get over Matt?!!! Probably not. But the rest is in this lil chapter! ^-^ So have fun! And please remember to R/R!

**Britts: And THANK YOU BRITTS for Beta-reading this thing for me and THANK YOU BRITTS for fixing all the errors and THANK YOU BR—**

**DarkSaint: Hey!Get out of here!**

**Britts: PIn the note section, there's a hidden phrase in the CAPs.*leaves***

**DarkSaint: **YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!BRITTS!GET BACK HERE!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah...I don't own Digimon nor anything else owned by anyone else that could be in this fic. I just own the girl, and Mr. Fryuko...and the plot line.**

**Author's Notes:** By the way…when you get to the 'note' section, **Matt **writes in **bold**, **_Tai_** writes in **_bold and italics _**(sloppy writing), and _the girl_ writes in _italics_. 

Snowed In: A Night Where Matt is Trapped in the High School with Jun Motomiya 

(A/N: Oh I'm not giving anything away now am I?^_~ )

"Matt? MATT!"

"ISHIDA, do you copy?!"

"Huh, who? Oh...hey Sora."

The brown-eyed girl smiled a second. "You were zoned out all the way down the hall!"

"That's nothing!" Tai laughed as he shoved a book into his locker. "You shoulda seen him first period! Mr. Yatoshi yelled at him for literally five minutes before he even blinked!"

Matt mumbled something under his breath as he pulled out his Health book, and Tai just laughed all the more. "Spoke like that a few times to himself, too!"

Matt glared daggers at Tai as his enchanting blue eyes frosted over with ice. Tai fell back a step in mock-fear, as Sora laid a hand on her blond friend's shoulder.

"Matt…are you alright?" she asked, the caring, maternal presence in her voice showing through.

He smiled at her a moment. "Yeah... Just got a few things on my mind," he assured. With a wicked smile he added, "Mom," to which Sora gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Yeah..." Tai chimed in again. "His brain is set to 'Seductive-yet-Freaky-Girl-in-Hallway' mode."

Sora couldn't help but smile a little. "Really? Our Matty has finally got a crush on someone?"

"Yep! Pretty good choice too...'sides the freakiness. Learned from the master!" Tai commented as he smiled and slipped an arm around Sora's waist. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder as the three walked down the hall.

Matt rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Whatever..." It was true what Tai had said about him thinking of her. But as more than just a mystery girl that happened to help him in a time of need, Matt just couldn't see past that. Then he noted the serene and joyful glow that shown from both his friends' faces. Almost as if the world had no wrong to it when the two were together. And the more he watched, the more his eyes saw himself holding that brown-haired girl, and a smile betrayed him as it crept up onto his face. Alright…so maybe he _did see her as more than a mystery..._

_Wait a sec. Me…__and that girl? Ishida, you gotta stop fantasizing before your whole image turns into…He glanced at Tai, who was currently pinned up against the wall near their classroom door by Sora. As the two shared a kiss and people stared, Matt shook his head…__that! Then again...it might be nice to actually hold a girl in his arms and show her how much he cared for her. At least one that would see him for who he was and wanted to be; not just some popular stereotype..._

"Argh..." Matt grumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Knock it off...."

Tai looked over at his friend. "Oh well gee, is the 'hot Rock Star' jealous of the buffed-up athlete and his goddess of a woman?!" then ducked as Matt jokingly swung a fist at his head.

Sora giggled a little. "I have to get to class anyway. Have fun Tai... See ya Matt." she said as she turned and walked further down the hall to her next class.

Tai sighed and watched her go before being grabbed by his shirt collar. "ACK!"

"C'mon lover boy...I'm sure the world will keep turning if you're apart for three classes!" Matt joked as he dragged Tai into the classroom and threw him into his seat.

"Doubt it," Tai straightened himself from Matt's usual roughhousing and sat down. "Sora and I are the ones who keep the world from falling to pieces."

Matt turned around in his assigned desk a few seats ahead of Tai. "No…that's my bro and your Venus of a sister!"

Tai had to chuckle. "True, my sister is a captor of all fool-hearty boys, yet that which we speak of 'tis not composed mere mortals alone."

"Ah..." said Matt, mimicking Tai's phony medieval accent. "Then be it an enchanter?"

"Nay..."

"Be it a sorcerer of any sorts?"

"Nay..."

"A god then?!"

"Thrice I say 'nay,'" Tai stopped a moment to think. "I take that back...a god is possible…but still nay, the world could...possibly...still go on without it."

Matt was getting fed up with the riddle, but the strange way of speech kept a smile on his face. "Then pray tell, what is this mystical force which controls day and night, the moon and stars, and torments the minds of young mortal men?"

Tai smiled at his simple, one word answer. "Love." He took a look at his friend before adding, "'All you need is love.'" Matt groaned at the obvious Beatles and John Lennon reference. "Hey! Gimmee a break! My mom's a closet fanatic!"

"Between the Beatles and 'Cooking with Fungus,' I can now see where most of your messed-up genes come from!" Matt laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh–shuddap..." Tai sarcastically grumbled and glanced towards the door. His frown perked up suddenly as he raised his fist into the air and shouted, "WHOO-HOO! SUB!"

The substitute teacher walked to the front of the classroom and placed his things on the desk, giving a glance to the ecstatic, brown-haired teenager. "Well, I'm glad someone's happy to see me here. Even if it is the person who broke the score board with his 'World-record super-powered soccer kick...'"

"Eh-heh..." Tai slowly lowered his hand as he sunk deeper into his desk.

Matt and a few other students laughed as the bell rang and more students hurried to their desks. Mr. Fryuko checked to make sure everyone was seated before checking his roll sheet for missing students. Upon looking up, he noticed almost everyone having a conversation with someone across the room. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was across-the-room talking. After all, they weren't in his Gym class at the moment.

"Alright." he said. "Since I'm such a nice guy…and you all seem to want to chit-chat with your buddies…choose your own seat."

With a few 'yes!' and 'alright!'s', the students began switching around. Matt was the first to bolt out of his seat, plopping down right in front of Tai.

"We'll only do this if you pay attention to MOST of the lesson!" shouted Mr. Fryuko over the shuffle.

"This is sweet. No straining our necks to talk!" Tai cheered.

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah. Now I can just turn around and slap ya to get your attention." The two laughed a second before Matt looked up to see a completely empty desk to his left...and Jun making her way towards it. It was moments like these that he really hated having 10th and 11th graders together in the same Health classes. "Damn..."

"Ehh...shit." Tai muttered, noticing exactly what Matt had. "Well...maybe your warrior princess in shining armor will come and save you again."

"Yeah right." Matt grumbled and counted down. "Three...two...one..."

"Hey there sweetie!" No way. He wasn't that lucky! Matt adverted his eyes back to his left, and sure enough there was the brown-haired girl sliding into the desk, just steps ahead of Jun. "Sorry I'm late...but I see you still saved me a seat!"

Matt smiled, both in relief and in an over exaggeration to get Jun away. "Of course! No prob."

The girl smiled before glancing up at the older girl with a smirk. "Hey Jun. Nice outfit. Good idea wiping off most of that make-up. Didn't really suit you."

Jun glared a moment and stomped back over to the other side of the room, slumping into her seat. That girl had already taken her Yamato once today, and this second pull on the leash was twice too many on her list.

"Well, it's nice to see you've decided to join us, Ms. Togachi. I trust we didn't disrupt your personal agenda too much." the sub's voice sounded. "Would've been nicer however if you had been here at the bell..."

The girl just smiled sarcastically. "I'm _so sorry, Mr. Fryuko! Just that long walk all the way from C-Wing to B-Wing was treacherous.And I'm sure we all know how entertaining Mrs. Cariwa's math problems are."_

Mr. Fryuko just scratched off her name from the absentee list and pointed at her. "Watch it, Togachi."

"Yes, sir," she grinned.

Matt chuckled a little at the girl's mouth. He opened his book as the teacher began talking, but found he couldn't stay focused. Matt kept sneaking glances over at the girl, trying to see if he could figure out more about her, yet as inconspicuously as he could.

She seemed pretty focused on the lesson, however her eyes seemed to keep twitching his way, looking past him to the windows. So she either wasn't truly interested in the teacher's words, or she had a tendency to fade into her own world a lot. _A dreamer…__she must be fairly creative then...___

After a few minutes of more silent observation, Matt concluded that she seemed to be a pretty happy and good-natured kid. And she did look pretty when she smiled at Mr. Fryuko's dumb jokes. But that look would fade a little each time she touched her wrist at all, and he found he couldn't stand that look of agony._Eh... she must have just sprained it like Tai..._

Matt found his train of thought was disrupted as he was thwapped upside the head by Tai. He looked on his desk and read the small note which read: **_Hey hey! Pay attention! Of course if you'd prefer to stare in other directions, you outta add the "drool" effect. It adds to the 'I want you bad' look._**Matt laughed dryly a moment before he grabbed a pen and wrote his reply.

**thank yoU tai PerhapS i'll do tHat when i actUally 'wanT' a girl 'bad'**

He folded it up and swung his hand backwards, hitting Tai square in the eye. At the muffled 'Ow!', he leaned back and whispered, "Gomen..."

Tai rubbed his eye before attempting to read Matt's handwriting. Though blurred by a few tears of pain, he made out most of it and scribbled on the open area below Matt's. He passed back the small paper and Matt shook his head as he read.

**_.o Sorry my ass! So when ya gonna make your move? *winkwink*_**

Then he wrote a reply, drawing a figure of some sort, and sent it back over his head again.

**Actually, I believe it's your move.But I dunno. Probably never.Tai she only helped out.I'll thank her and then that's that**

Tai's response came back... 

**_Riiiiiiiiiiight. Well get movin' Ishida!Who says she'll talk after class?Go get 'em Casanova!By the way..._**

**Whatever! P**

**_P x2 Do it!_**__

And with Tai's final comment, the note was disposed of. Matt pulled out another sheet of paper from his notebook and picked up his pen to write. Taking a quick glance at Mr. Fryuko, he slid his hand across the isle and set the note on the girl's desk. She immediately glanced at it, looking up at Matt for a moment before opening the folded paper.

**Alright…How much do you want and by what period?**

She smiled and let out a small laugh before signing her answer. Also looking to make sure the teacher was preoccupied, the brown-haired girl tossed the note back onto Matt's desk.

Nothing…and I want it by 15 o'clock on March 34th 

Well...that solved the payment question. Now for Matt to just say thanks for the help and be done with it. ...Or should he try to keep a conversation going? After all, Mr. Fryuko wasn't much of a teacher outside the gym. Matt passed back the note, which started a small chat between the two.

**I think I can manage that. So do you have a name, or am I going to have to call you "Togachi?"**

_Why call me anything? But if you must, I guess Togachi's good enough._

**Alright. You can still call me Matt.**

"Matt" huh? And I was getting so used to just calling you "Rock Star"

**Yeah... I'll add that to my list of names. Not to make this sound mean or anything, but WHY are you aiding my cause of escaping the Beast?**

Oh I've got my reasons... Let's just say were-girl and I have crossed paths before. ~_^

**So you're just going to leave it at that? Leave me to ponder the battle scars she inflicted on you?!!Kay, I'm cool with that.******

In mid-toss of the next message, Matt felt Tai reach forward and grab the note, throwing it back in the blink of an eye.

**_This a private convo or can I join?_**

Matt rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Togachi snagged the note from his hands. "Alright. Let's just play the 'grab-the-note-from-Yamato' game..." He mumbled. Togachi read the note and passed it back to Matt, who wrote his own answer before sending it back to Tai. He shot a look of pain at Matt before penning another message.

I don't care 

**No!**

**_Well, gee. Glad to know where I stand! So who's the gal, Matty? *winkwinknudgenudge*_**__

Matt glared at Tai before tossing the note back.

**Dunno. You're gonna have to ask her yourself.**

**_You didn't ask her name?! Man no wonder you don't have a woman!_**

**Damn straight!**

The boys' small conversation was interrupted as the girl took the note from Tai, handing it to Matt again.

Maybe I should just leave you two alone…lol 

Matt quickly showed it to Tai and tossed it back to her, ensuing once again in a long conversation.

**No! It's great having another pen color in our chats.**

**_Yeah! Another soul to torture! Mwahaha!_**__

_Oh, I'm so happy to oblige..._

**Tai...**

**_What?! So whatch'a name?_**

**I told you she doesn't have one**

Are you two boys really going to cry if I don't tell you my name? No YES! T.T

_What is that?_

**A crying face! T.T**

_You call THAT a crying face?!! HA!_

**_Oh and you can do better?_******

**Let's see this...**

Matt tossed the note to Togachi, nearly being caught by Mr. Fryuko. He watched as the girl's hand flowed over the paper, taking her time to draw careful yet quick strokes.After a minute she motioned to Matt to lend her his pen.Adding a bit of blue under the drawing, she folded the paper up and handed both objects back to Matt.

He looked over her sketch with a keen **[1]** view.Though all in purple due to her lack of colors, the eye appeared to be somewhat alive.Darker shades for the pupil, outlines, and lashes mixed with lighter strokes representing the violet glow of the iris.The finishing element was the small touch of blue from his pen, which bordered the bottom of the eye and trickled down to form tears.

**Bravo**

**_So she can draw. Big deal! I cried! Name?_**

_You've hurt my feelings! Why should I tell?_

**_Because we don't want to get on our knees and beg_**

**We?**

_Try me..._

**_You're kidding..._**

**Define "we" Tai**

_Go on..._

"Argh.." Tai's eyes shifted around the room to assure everyone was busy. Quickly and silently, he dropped to his knees and mouthed a pleading speech, throwing in a painful face and a phony tear or two.

"Mr. Kamiya." Tai blinked and looked up to see Mr. Fryuko and most of the class staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"Uh... um... n-no! Not at all! Just... showing.... umm... one way toooooooooo get a friend to... not commit suicide!" Tai babbled. Then he started his act up once again. "Please! Oh please! Please! Please! Don't commit suicide! I'm begging you! You don't know what you'll be missing!"

The class laughed at his antics while Tai continued to attempt to get himself out of trouble. Finally, the teacher stepped in and stopped the charade. 

"That's enough Mr. Kamiya. You push the 'begging' method to the limits! Get in your seat and stay there."

"Yes sir!" Tai stood and straightened his outfit for the second time that period, scrambling into his desk right before Mr. Fryuko yelled at him again.

"As I was saying..."

Tai wiped his brow before picking up the note to write again._That was WAY too embarrassing,_ he thought._This gal's gonna pay!_He tossed the note to his tormenter, taking careful consideration of where the teacher was first. The girl laughed softly as she read.

**_Alright. If THAT wasn't humiliating enough, then I don't care whether you tell me your name or not! I'm NOT doing that again!_**

She shot him a look of pity before writing on the paper, sending the note to Matt.

Aww...well.... I guess... *is looking at the Rock Star patiently*

**I don't do pathetic**

Oh that's right! Let ME play the idiot!

**It's not too hard of a part for you, anyway**

Watch it!

_though you Can tell How I'd love to see a fAmous 'ishida - kamiYa' bAttle... I think the rest of the clAssroom'd rather pass_

**_AGAIN with the coded writing! ¬_¬ It's a conspiracy dammit!_ [2]**

**"Chaya"? Pretty...**

Speak...caveman…

Oh, settle down Tai! Leave the Rock Star to his peace

**Err...right?**

Ooo... pet names already, huh? Guess Jun's got a reason to be furious!

**Tai... For the final time, since I'm getting tired of saying it, I am NOT. Getting. A. Girlfriend.**

**_And I'm still. Not. Believing. You._**

**...whatever...**

_Well gee, as much as I should be flattered with the idea of being the Rock Star's girlfriend, I'll have to pass_

**Thank you!**

_But that does put a damper on my plan to keep Ms. Motomiya distanced from you..._

**Plan?**

**_You've got my attention! We best buds suffer her wrath too ya know! _[3]__**

_Yes I know. It involves the Rock Star, you, any other close friends who might come in contact, and some girl. Still interested?_

**_Yeah_**

**I'm listening....**

_Just an idea, but why not ask a girl to just hang around with you for a while? I mean, make it look like something's happening when Jun's around, but in actuality you two would just be talented actors putting on a show._

**Ehh…**

Cool! We like it!

**Tai...define this "we" you keep using...**

Heh. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a suggestion

**It's a good one. I just wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone but my friend Sora and well... everyone knows she's taken**

**_Damn straight! And she'd have to be someone we'd see every day at least once to keep Jun off..._**

_Yeah, that would probably help you_

**There's that "we" again. I'm not so sure about this**

Matt! Why not use Chaya! We've already seen her twice today!

**You really are crazy. I said I don't want to do it!**

No, you said you weren't "comfortable" with another girl

**Meaning I don't want to do this**

**_Oh come on! You have a chance to blow Jun off and you're going to let it pass!? Think Matt! Just a few days of saying "hi" in the hall and looking in love and Jun'll be lost for at least the rest of the year! Hey Chaya, you'd do this for him, right?_**

Tai tossed the note onto Chaya's desk and she looked over their small argument. She glanced up at Matt, who just shook his head slightly, then moved her green eyes to Tai. He just smiled and gave a thumbs-up. _Well... she thought, __You did __suggest this..._

Chaya pulled out a new sheet of paper, seeing as the first was full by now, and scribbled something. She folded both pieces together and silently slid them to Matt. He read Tai's passage first and glared quietly._Who the hell does Tai think he is?! he thought.__It's my life, not his. And I don't want her help!_

Tai smiled slyly as he watched Matt's eyes go wide.

I guess. It's up to you Rock Star

Matt re-read the words in deep thought. It seemed like she was willing to help, she had started this charade on her own after all. But then again he knew nothing about Chaya and vice-versa. That would make it pretty hard to seem like a couple. The decision was up to him and it was hard to call.

He looked up and met Chaya's eyes. They seemed to hold a silent conversation for a minute, each one attempting to see how the other truly felt about the situation. Meanwhile Tai kept adverting his view from the girl, to the boy, to Chaya, to Matt, and back to Chaya again. If only he could understand what the two were deciding!_This is crazy! Just say 'okay' and be done with it!_

Finally, he watched as Chaya slowly blinked her eyes and nodded her head slightly. Matt ran a hand through his blond hair and looked past Chaya. He spotted Jun facing their direction. The daggers in her eyes were as apparent as the red lipstick she used, and the corner of his mouth shifted upwards into a half-grin that could melt even the coldest of hearts. That one face had decided it all for him.

Matt maneuvered his pen over the paper, forming a small sentence. He folded up the note, setting it in Chaya's hand.

**If you're volunteering...**

Chaya nodded a moment and penned her confirmation.

Alright Rock Star. I'm in. Ground rules? Say "hi" and give a "look" when Jun's around Hold hands on occasion, arm around waste in standing position if necessary Oh, getting technical? Walk out of school one day together until past the Jr. High

_Why not? We're putting on a show aren't we? Small note in your locker to read when Jun's around_

**NO messing with the hair what-so-ever!**

Touchy-touchy! Kiss??

**Ehh...On the cheek maybe. But a _kiss_…Only if _absolutely necessary_ to throw her off**

Sounds good. It's your call!

**Alright**

Inform Sora, Joe, and the Iz?

Tai dropped the paper back into Matt's hand after reading over the 'rules and regulations'.

**Yeah. Might help if they knew too. You gonna tell anyone Chaya?**

_No. They'll pretty much stay out of your hair._

Alright whatever

**_I'll pass the word. Get Joe first! He's got a class with her and she might as him something_**

**Yeah... Hey times almost up. We all set?**

_Yes. One week duration_

**_Yep_**

**Okay then. Sign off!**

"Goggles" Over and later

**"Hair gel" 'Open all the doors and let you out into the world'**

Hmm.... Chaya. Shuttin' the shades of life

**Poetic...**

"Okay that's all. Get outta here." Mr. Fryuko said as the bell rang.

Matt stood up and folded the papers into small squares. "Couldn't have said it better myself. So, who keeps it this time?"

"Not me!" Tai said. "I took the last five!"

"Well I'm not taking it."

Chaya rolled her eyes and took the notes from Matt, crumpling them in her hand. "Tell me, do you usually do this every period? Write notes and…beat up on each other?"

Matt and Tai eyed each other. "Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Uh-huh..." Chaya stepped up to the trash can and dumped the note in. "Perhaps I should reconsider my application."

Matt noticed Jun still glaring nearby, so he stepped in front of Chaya as the three entered the hall. "No! That is uhh...."

"'That is uhh...'" repeated Chaya, allowing herself to be 'trapped' between the tall blond and the wall. Portraying the hopelessly-in-love damsel wasn't her favorite option, but Jun Motomiya's red face was simply divine to relish in.

Tai nudged his friend in the side and gave him a wink, causing Matt to smirk a little. He faced Chaya, leaning against the wall next to her. "I'd really hate it to have to break up with you so soon." 

By the time he was done with his comically sincere line, Matt found that he was even holding her hand, and she was almost as sincerely looking directly into his eyes. _Whoa...waaaaaay too far into the act, Ishida. Abort! Abort!He pulled his hand from hers slightly, "You know what I mean."_

"Yeah, I do." Chaya smiled. She kissed his cheek lightly before turning to walk to her next class. "Later Rock Star..."

Matt blinked a few times as he watched her stroll away. What the HELL had just happened?! 

**[1]**A "keen" view, according to my art teacher, means that you have a really good sense of art.

**[2]**Graciously borrowed (**Britts: **aka STOLE! / **DarkSaint: **HUSH!) from Britts's ludicrous vocabulary

**[3]**Hey, you actually BELIEVE Tai has the best grammar?!

^-^ Well, that's part II! I hope ya liked it! And sorry if you couldn't understand that medieval talk up there. o.o; I kinda watched 'Romeo and Juliet' right before writing that part...heh...And as for Chaya, I'm gonna need some help here. Do y'alls want it to be a "Matt and her turn out as really good friends" or a "Yamaya" (Matt + Chaya) in the end???? I'm taking requests now! Mainly cause it'll alter how I write later chapters. If I don't get any suggestions on which one to use, then I'm just gonna have to make the choice myself! (And you DON'T want that!)Seeyaround! ...in the fic sense....

DarkSaint


	3. Chapter 3...well...3a...O.o;

*Readers see a nicely furnished basement that is completely covered with papers and other teenage junk* ACK! Where's that Geometry homework?!! What is my Science paper doing in the trash?!! *GASP!* I HAVE A HISTORY TEST TOMORROW!!!!! *bangs her head on her desk before looking up at her computer screen* o.o; Eh-heh... Gomen... As you can see, DarkSaint has, yet again, been ONE HELLUVA BUSY ONNA! o_o; I hate the end of the school year... Gomen this is taking so long. And since it is, I decided to break this next chapter into two parts: the scene I have done, and the scene I'm still finishing. ^-^ Hopefully it'll tide you over for now and inform you that I _AM_ alive!  
  
This chapter is about the kids of 02: TK, Kari, and Davis mainly, with Yolei and Ken sneaking in (gomen, I couldn't find a way to fit in Cody. But he'll be here later) I decided to take a small break to figure out what to do with Chaya and Matt and Jun and Tai, so I'll put them in the next chapter again. Besides, it's the whole city, not just Odaiba Highschool that gets 'snowed in'. And now, on with the first part of this chapter! -DS-  
  
  
Disclaimer: *throws aside a few of the many papers before coming upon her disclaimer* 'I do NOT own ANY of the characters from Digimon, including Mr. Fujiyama. They belong to Toei and Fox and the nice ppl from Japan. I DO own the idea for Yolei's software program, but y'alls can borrow it if ya want. (like any of you'd want my stupid ideas anyway...)  
  
  
  
"Snowed In: A Night Where the High School Kids get Stuck with Jun and the Other Kids Have Stuff Happen to Them Too"  
(A/N: notice my title keeps changing slightly?? O.o;)  
  
  
  
  
"..Hahaha! Do you think Sensei Misakou's face could of gotten any redder?!"  
  
"Not unless you would have held that note out longer."  
  
"Oi!" TK shook his head at his earlier antics. Normally Davis would be the one to make their Choir teacher's temperature boil. But with him at Art class for the day, she had to choose someone to pick on, and today had been TK's lucky day. "Remind me never to try and sing soprano again!"  
  
"But you do it so well!" his young Kamiya friend commented. The two just kept laughing as they walked down the hall.  
  
TK suddenly began to quietly sing his own variation of one of their most despised songs. " 'In the window, out the front door. Throw old DAVIS from the top floor'..."  
  
"Oh TK!" Kari yelled at her best friend, laughter still evident in her voice. "Stop being so mean!"  
  
"Oh like you wouldn't have thought that was a good idea a few weeks back!"  
  
"Fine. I'll let you be." Kari stopped her giggles as the two heard a scream of rage come from the Computer Lab. "Huh?" She turned her head forward and waved at the figure standing outside the Lab. "Hi Ken!"  
  
Ken Ichijouji, whose parents had allowed him to transfer to the Odaiba Elementary/Jr. High to be closer to his friends, looked over at the couple. "Hello."  
  
"What happened?" asked TK, peeking inside the Lab.  
  
"It's just Yolei." Ken answered. "She's been trying to get a new software program running for Mr. Natoki since last period." He glanced over at their lavender-haired friend. "But it keeps failing on her."  
  
Inside the room, Yolei pounded her fist on the desktop once more. "I HATE THIS STUPID THING!!!"  
  
"Poor Yolei... What type of program is it?" Kari inquired.  
  
"It helps to hide when the teacher is viewing what's on your screen. If someone was playing a game instead of doing their work, he could see that with just the click of a button." explained Ken.  
  
"But we wouldn't be able to tell he was doing it."  
  
"Right." Ken nodded, confirming TK's hypothesis. "There wouldn't be a single flicker or marker on the screen to indicate it."  
  
"That's right." The three looked up to see Yolei standing with them, attempting almost in vain to withhold her anger. "But the real purpose is to hide any trace of us using the Digiports."  
  
TK and Kari grinned. "Great!"  
  
"But it won't help since I CAN'T GET THE STUPID SOFTWARE TO COOPERATE!!"  
  
Ken placed a hand on his frustrated friend's shoulder. "I'll stay and help, Yolei. Mr. Atoshi won't mind if I miss one class."  
  
"Really?!" Yolei's attitude perked up as she stared thankfully at him. "That's terrific! This is so sweet of you! Thanks Ken!"  
  
At Ken's slight blush, TK and Kari eyed each other with a nod.  
  
"Kari and I'd help too, but we wouldn't know what we're doing."  
  
"Besides," Kari added. "Mr. Fujiyama will yell at us if we're late. [1] Which we will be in about two minutes."  
  
"That's alright. We can handle it. Thanks." Ken said, setting his books down on one of the tables.  
  
"Okay. Seeya!" TK started down the hall.  
  
Yolei shouted after him. "Wait a sec! Keep your eyes out for snow, okay."  
  
Kari and TK faced their, what they thought, slightly insane friend. "Snow?"  
  
"Yeah. Ken and I were talking to Joe online for a bit and he told us that there's supposed to be a snowstorm coming."  
  
The two 7th graders looked at each other a moment. With Spring Break starting tomorrow, it seemed very unlikely to them, or anyone else that there would be snow anytime soon. [2] Plus, this was the still-overly-worried Joe Kido who foretold the tale.  
  
Kari just smiled. "We will. See ya Yolei. Good luck!"  
  
"Bye Ken!" TK called into the room.  
  
The last thing TK and Kari heard before turning the corner was another scream from Yolei's mouth.  
  
"I HATE COMPUTERS!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
[1] I know that in the first ep of 02, their homeroom teach AIN'T Mr. Fujiyama... But I can't remember his name and I know more about Fujiyama than that guy. And besides, if you notice, TK says that he's in class '7A' and yet the sign on the classroom says '5A', so if they can change that, I can certainly change the teacher!  
  
[2] O.O!! 'Spring Break!' Oh GOSH I'm takin too long! *grovels and begs for forgiveness on her hands and knees to the readers* PLEASE forgive me! School's really hectic and harsh and I'll try to get the rest of this up MUCH FASTER! Just forgive me!  
  
  
Okay! Sorry so short... But now all of you loyal fans that are actually putting up with my posting schedule are hopefully tided over for the time being, right? I promise not to make you wait for too long for the conclusion of this chapter! And I also promise to put Matt n' the gang back in in Chapter IV. And Britts, I also promise to have your WAWO outline turned into a story ASAP! (she's helped me so much. It's the least I can do for her. GIVE IT UP FOR BRITTS PPL! *random anime audience applauds Britts*)   
By the way, I have a few votes to make this a Yamaya, but none to just have them be friends. Since I'm gonna go with my thoughts that the ending of 02 WILL NOT HAPPEN AND TAIORA WILL PREVAIL (o.o; Please excuse the overly-hyper-and-stressed lady at the other end of the net), I'm still leavin the choice open. So this is your LAST CHANCE to tell me whether this is gonna be a Yamaya or a Matt-n-Chaya-are-friends story! So tell me now or forever hold ya peace! ^-^ Seeyaround! (in the fic sense)  
  
-DarkSaint- 


End file.
